


Argotober 2020 Drabbles

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Argotober, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Word Prompts, more characters will be added as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: A collection of casual AAside drabbles, one for every day of October 2020.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Day 1 – River

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Since it's October I decided to try doing my own version of Argotober, in which I post a casual drabble every day until the end of this month. Classes also started for me today, so I hope I can use this as a way to get some practice in!

By a quietly rushing river Ren sat, gazing out into the trees. The cool breeze gently ruffled his hair, bringing with it the scent of pine and earth. Quietly he glanced down and dipped his hand into the clear, cold water, brushing his fingers over smooth pebbles. It was a beautiful, serene sight – water so clear he could see his own reflection within, like a mirror.

A fish darted by, its bright scales a splash of color against the dull greys and browns as it flitted down the stream. Perhaps it was on a journey too, searching for something important.


	2. Day 2 – Hair

Nayuta sighed as he roughly ran a comb through his hair. Silvery-white, like that of his mother.

He remembered how when he was younger, his mother would always brush his hair every day before he went to school. It was one of the few peaceful daily routines he recalled – when things were simple, normal even. Even when Nayuta took to brushing his hair himself, there was something about his mother's presence that always seemed to ground and soothe him.

A rare, wistful smile drifted across his face as he reminisced. How much he missed her, with this distance between them.


	3. Day 3 – Mirror

Felix’s gaze flitted over his form in the mirror as he adjusted his costume. Soon he would step out on stage as FELIX the Vampire King, his bandmates and underlings at his side. It would be a concert like any other, a concert full of darkness and mystery, as well as warmth.

So why was he trembling?

The lyrics of  _ histoire _ looped in his mind as he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. An emotion he had yet to express permeated everything, filling his chest as he silently gazed at his reflection.

It was time to go.


	4. Day 4 – Keepsake

Sakutaro was more than a saxophone.

To Futa, Sakutaro was an older brother, the kindly boy who helped Futa overcome his shyness and bloom in the outside world. Sakutaro was a friend, the one who would play hopscotch and tag with Futa when the other children wouldn’t. Sakutaro introduced Futa to his childhood friends and brought them together. They had made a promise to form a band to bring happiness to the world. To stay together forever and ever.

Until that day…

To Futa, Sakutaro was a memento of the person he lost – the only keepsake he had left.


	5. Day 5 – Cold

Shu shivered, grumbling as he wrapped his coat around him. Rain lashed mercilessly at him, the wind howling in his ears.

Why was it so cold?!

Shu curled up in a miserable ball, silently cursing Reiji. Reiji had promised to show up with an umbrella and a hot drink thirty minutes ago, and he had yet to show up. He definitely deserved a big talking-to once he did.

Shu’s mind silently drifted despite himself. Living alone in a huge house, with his father barely present – that was another form of coldness. Loneliness even, though he hated to admit it.


	6. Day 6 – Vinegar

Yuto grimaced as he gulped down another mouthful of vinegar, its acidic taste searing his tongue and throat. Why did he think drinking vinegar to cure a cold was a good idea?

Grumbling, Yuto rummaged around for a bottle of Napolin to wash out the taste. Grabbing it, he took a few swigs, only to cough and splutter as he ended up choking on it. Yuto snatched a handful of tissues and futilely tried to wipe away the stains on his clothes, only to finally give up and toss them in the wastebasket. Seemed it was time for a shower.


	7. Day 7 – Flowers

Kenta stared at the vibrant bouquet of flowers in the store window. They would make a perfect gift for Mother’s Day, he thought.

Curiously he slipped into the store, the scent of perfume tickling his nostrils as he wandered through the isle. The air was almost heavy with it, with the bouquets of freshly-cut flowers arranged neatly on their stands. It was a myriad rainbow of colors, almost as if he had stepped into a field of wildflowers.

A smile drifted across Kenta’s face as he gazed around him. There were so many bouquets – which one should he choose?


	8. Day 8 – Fence

Tomoru ran his hand alongside the painted white wood of the tall fence separating the walkway from the beach. Peeking through the posts, he could catch a glimpse of the brilliant sunset upon the water. It was one of the things he looked forward to most after a long day of work in the office.

For a moment Tomoru stopped walking and continued to stare out at the water, letting the cool evening air caress him. He could easily bypass the fence and wander out onto the beach if he wished, but for now he was content watching from afar.


	9. Day 9 – Motorcycle

Yamato’s eyes widened in awe as he stared at the yellow motorcycle in front of him. “This would be perfect for us, Rex!”

The green iguana upon his shoulder blinked at him, then tilted its head. Yamato chuckled as he pet its head fondly. “What do you say? Want to ride together for a bit?”

Taking its silence as an answer, Yamato hopped on the bike and revved its engine, the rumbling roar sending blood pumping through his ears. Before long they were sailing down the road, Yamato whooping in excitement as the world rushed by them in a blur.


	10. Day 10 – Blanket

Haruka curled up in a blanket, staring outside at the falling rain. It was dreary and gray both outside and in, the warm glow from his bedroom lamp doing little to soothe his mood.

Quietly he pulled out a tokusatsu manga and began to read. For Haruka, reading was the only way to escape from reality – though he definitely appreciated it, even if it was only for a little while.

As Haruka wrapped the blanket tighter around him, his mind wandered. That other person – Ren Nanahoshi – seemed to be a fan of tokusatsu too. Indeed, it was a hopeful thought.


	11. Day 11 – List

Wataru frowned as he stared at the shopping list. On top of the groceries they had to get for themselves, they also had to get more food and treats for Pon-chan. This was going to rack up quite a large cost once they were finished.

Wataru couldn’t help a chuckle as he noticed just how many different dog treats were on the list – no doubt they were from Ren, Yuto, and Banri, who had grown quite fond of the pup and were eager to dote on him every chance they got. They would spoil Pon-chan rotten if they could.


	12. Day 12 – Burn

Reon clenched his jaw and curled his fists as he barely resisted the urge to snap at Nayuta yet again. The fire that radiated from both of them clashed against each other, filling the room with a heat that threatened to burn away everything.

Being the only one with the guts to stand up to Nayuta, Reon found himself lashing out whenever Nayuta did, bearing the burns sustained in the process with a combination of pride and bitterness. Reon hated Nayuta’s prideful arrogance, his cruelty towards his bandmates, his impulsiveness. Yet Nayuta’s music more than made up for his flaws.


	13. Day 13 – Shelf

Jun stared at his shelf of games, his eyes scanning their covers’ spines.

Over time Jun had amassed a massive collection of games, many of which he had played beginning to end many times over. He memorized routes and strategies like the back of his hand – they were one of his admittedly more lucrative escapes from reality. Yet at times Jun found himself longing for something else to fill the void – if not another game to add to the shelf, then what could it be?

Like a hero searching for new treasure, Jun continued forward on his journey.


	14. Day 14 – Chest

Kohei gazed up at the night sky, a silent warmth burning within his chest.

The rest of Fujin Rizing were like stars – blazing hot and bright with sparkling personalities of their own. And he found himself at their center, the star that they diligently orbited. To them, he was their leader and older brother, a role model to follow. Most of the time he took that role with pride, caring for his bandmates and childhood friends. Yet sometimes, their brightness burned to the point of nearly overwhelming him.

Even if he burned away entirely, he would do so for them.


	15. Day 15 – Cozy

Kanata curled up next to Haruka, ignoring the latter’s annoyed grumbles. One of the things Kanata enjoyed the most was snuggling up on the couch with his older brother and simply relaxing together.

Kanata startled as Haruka roughly shoved him away with a growl. Why was Aniki always so cold towards him?

Sighing, Kanata hugged his knees to his chest as he stared at Haruka longingly. How much he longed for them to be close like they were before. When was the last time they had opened up to each other?

When that time came again, Kanata would be there.


	16. Day 16 – Bus

Rio sat on the bus, scrolling through his phone. Videos of Argonavis’s most recent live passed by, with all sorts of comments floating around. The majority of them were positive, though the few negative ones scattered here and there stung a touch. Despite them, Rio simply shrugged them off – as a band performing in front of an audience, said audience had widely differing opinions, so such things were expected.

He perked up as the bus slowed and the driver announced the next stop. This was the one.

Thanking at the bus driver, Rio disembarked and began the walk home.


	17. Day 17 – Rope

Ryo chuckled as he dangled a rope just out of Nyankotarou’s reach. The white cat hissed and growled in frustration as she pawed at the air in a futile attempt to grab it. Playing with her was quite a bit of fun.

Nyankotarou’s eyes narrowed as she unsheathed her claws, causing Ryo to perk up. Seemed she was starting to get feisty – best to let her win for now.

Murmuring a soothing apology, Ryo dangled the rope lower. Nyankotarou immediately swiped it away from his grasp and slinked off, leaving him to shake his head with a bemused smile.


	18. Day 18 – Bowl

Koharu’s exhausted face gazed back at him as he stared into his bowl of soup. Today had been a particularly long day at the nursery – though he loved his job, a week of dealing with young children was enough to tire him out for the weekend.

Koharu took a sip, letting the broth’s warm savoriness relax the tension from his body. Often a bowl of miso soup was the best thing in times like these – simple, quick, delicious, and soothing. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

Quietly Koharu relaxed and reflected, allowing his tired mind to wander freely.


	19. Day 19 – Fish

Aoi stared into the clear pond, watching the large koi carp dart to and fro. They came in so many beautiful colors, and their movements were graceful, full of life. if he could, Aoi could sit and watch them for hours.

Part of him wondered what it would be like to keep a koi carp for a pet. Surely it would take quite a bit of care, but seeing such a beautiful fish swimming around freely would be worth it – even if their sharehouse was a bit small.

For now, sitting at this koi pond would have to be enough.


	20. Day 20 – Hat

Tadaomi stared into the mirror as he tried various hats on. The store had quite a wide selection – top hats, fedoras, winter hats, and everything in between. All of them seemed so interesting to wear.

He had spent the last two hours in front of the store mirror, trying on hat after hat. Whether it was out of boredom or amusement, he could not tell. Tadaomi just simply found this activity interesting, after seeing a couple try on a few not long ago. Thus, he thought he could replicate them.

What kinds of emotions were going through their minds then?


	21. Day 21 – Candle

Banri loved the scent of candles. They reminded him of home, of simple and peaceful times with his family. Yet they also reminded him of adventure, of a world beyond his home he never thought he got to experience until now.

He gazed into the flame of the candle burning in front of him, its flickering yet steady flame reflective of the one burning inside of him. Though it was small, it radiated a steady, comforting heat and scent – a proof of its existence, if you will.

Like that flame, Banri wanted his existence to be known to the world.


	22. Day 22 – Leash

How Miyuki wished he could keep his impulses on a leash.

He was a social butterfly through and through, there was no getting around that – but too often did he find himself frequenting all sorts of places, from bars and mixers to everywhere in between, in search of interaction. It was to the point where he became antsy and restless when he was alone in silence – a quiet room, much less his own, became nearly unbearable at times.

Thanks to being in GYROAXIA though, that changed – his impulses were poured into music, allowed to run free in their own way.


	23. Day 23 – Lightning

Daimon hated lightning.

It always came out of nowhere, a brilliant flash of light that caught him off guard and blinded him. If he was particularly unlucky, it would send all the lights flickering – or knock them out altogether. The rumble of thunder that followed was surprisingly soothing in comparison though, if not a bit intense as it reverberated in his chest like a very large cat’s purr. Why Daimon had such a straight relationship with storms, he didn’t quite know himself.

Hopefully he could overcome his fear of lightning – it was a part of storms, after all.


	24. Day 24 – Storm

Misaki’s emotions swirled within him like a storm. Joy, sorrow, rage, confusion – they all tumbled over each other like puppies wrestling, clashing inside him in an amalgamation of emotions that left him dazed and confused. What was causing him to feel this way?

Misaki’s stomach knotted tightly as he stood and stretched, trying to shake the tension from his body. He had been oddly jittery ever since he woke up, his emotions running haywire to the point where he no longer knew what he was feeling.

Perhaps an intense drumming session was in order to help him calm down.


	25. Day 25 – Saffron

Reiji carefully inspected a package of saffron, a slight frown on his face. This had to be a suitable gift, right?

Reiji had been sent on an errand to buy a gift for Shu’s father, who was returning home later that day. From what Shu said, his father enjoyed expensive and exotic gifts – thus, a package of saffron, Reiji figured, wouldn’t be too far off. Reiji bit back a grumble as he took the package and walked to the register. Why did Shu always order him around like this?

Regardless, it was in their best interest that this succeeds.


	26. Day 26 – Tiles

In an empty concert hall Argonavis wandered, footsteps on tile echoing off of the walls. They gazed around in quiet awe, taking in the grandeur of the elegant, soaring surroundings.

“So this is a concert hall,” Banri murmured. “It’s so…grand.”

“Yeah.” Wataru gazed up at the ceiling. “Beautiful, too.”

Ren perked up with a smile. “We should perform here someday.”

“In a hall like this?” Yuto exclaimed. “That’d be insane!”

“I’ve performed in halls like this,” Rio piped up. “The sound is like no other.”

“Then it’s decided! Let’s do it!”

They nodded at each other with warm, resolute smiles.


	27. Day 27 – Wheels

Lately it felt as if all of GYROAXIA were charging full speed ahead. Like a car racing down a hill they barreled on, live after live, song after song. Their wheels were spinning nonstop, crashing through any obstacle in their way without hesitation. As that was what Nayuta did, the rest of the band followed faithfully. Even when they burned out, spending sleepless, exhausted nights practicing to get their parts right, they kept pushing onward till the dawn.

They never looked back – they only had their sights set forward, aiming to reach the top. Nothing stopped them, no matter what.


	28. Day 28 – House

To Fantôme Iris, their sharehouse was more than a house. To them, it was their gathering place, their place to bond and unwind. it was a home above all else. It was here that they were allowed to open up to each other, to be their true selves. Even if they fought every now and then, they eventually reconciled. It was here, in their home, that they learned more about each other, that they grew from bandmates to friends, then family. With a home that belonged to all of them, it was bound to happen – and they appreciated it.


	29. Day 29 – Healing

For Fujin Rizing, there was nothing like the healing power of music.

Whenever they practiced together or performed during lives, they felt all of their problems and tensions melt away as boundless, joyful energy filled them. For just a little while, they were lost in the music, in the cheers of the crowd and the soaring melodies that seemed to touch the sky. They could be free, they could stretch their wings and take to the stars, all of the pain they had suffered healed by their melodies.

To them, music was absolutely everything – it bound their fates together, always.


	30. Day 30 – Book

The only time Epsilon Phi seemed to ever be at peace was when they were reading.

In the sharehouse they rarely interacted with each other due to them all having their own private space, yet that did not stop conflicts from occurring whenever members crossed paths. What game to play, what to have for dinner, what show they wanted to watch – all of them were bound to cause some sort of fight.

Everything, except for reading.

Each of them simply grabbed their own book and sat, quietly reading. Even to them, it was a surreal, yet welcome and peaceful sight.


	31. Day 31 – Message, Sailboat

Argonavis drifted contently on the sea, in a sailboat just big enough for the five of them. Each of them held a glass bottle with a message within, aiming to toss them out to sea. Those messages within contained their wishes and hopes, their fears, their joys, their dreams. To them, it was as if they were sending a part of themselves out to sea.

The sun bore down as they let their bottles fly, watching them splash down and float away, carried by the waves. Just like those wayward wishes, they would continue on their path together without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the Argotober 2020 series! Thank you so much to everyone who read along, left kudos, and commented – as always, your support is greatly appreciated!  
> Until next time!


End file.
